


Coffee and Flowers

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [30]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You own a coffee shop and Dinah owns a flower shop.  The two of you become close and soon become friends with you forming a crush on her.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 1





	Coffee and Flowers

Every day you had a stream of regulars coming through your door. Every day they greeted you with a smile and a good morning. You would respond with a smile and a good morning as well, sometimes asking them how their evening had been. There was one woman that would come in and make your entire morning. She actually owned the flower shop next to your coffee shop and it honestly made your day to see her.

Her name was Dinah and she had long, flowing blonde hair and piercing eyes. Some mornings when she stepped in she seemed less than thrilled to be awake this early in the morning, but other days she was smiling and happy. On the days she seemed to be in a mood you gave her a scone on the house just to see her smile at you.

Here recently the two of you fell into a routine. She would come in the evenings after she closed up shop and you were closing down yours. She would bring you the flowers she wouldn’t be able to sell tomorrow and you would use them on the tables. In exchange, you gave her the last cup of coffee and a muffin.

The two of you would laugh and talk about some of the customers that decided to grace your businesses with their presence. You would tell her about dates gone wrong and she would tell you about the men coming in to buy apology flowers for their wives or girlfriends. You formed a friendship and she even invited you to her friend’s wedding. It wasn’t a date-date, but you wished it was.

You were sitting at one of the tables closest to the windows at the front of your shop waiting for Dinah to come. You were thinking over all your times together and wishing you could gather up the courage to just ask her out already.

The bell on your door chimed and Dinah entered with a smile on her face, a box of flowers in her hands, “I brought goodies!”

You smiled and took the box from her, sorting through the flowers to see what she had brought to you today. “They’re beautiful, Dinah. Thank you.”

She took her spot in the chair opposite from you, “Anything new to share with me today?”

“Nope just the usual suspects, there was one date but it seemed to actually go well,” you told her. “It was kinda cute. They held hands across the table and he made her laugh. It was wholesome and made me realize just how single I am.”

She chuckled, “I know what you mean, it seems like I’m married to my shop at this point.”

That was something you understood. You had gone on dates in the past several years but with your shop the way it was you couldn’t actually take the time to focus on a relationship. You could only fantasize about what it would be like to have something like that couple earlier. Dinah was often the date you imagined in your head.

The night came to a close and the two of you headed home parting ways with a simple good night and a promise to see one another the following day.

Months passed and fall was in the air. The cool crisp mornings woke you up on your short walk to work and you decorated your shop according to the upcoming holidays. Offering special holiday and seasonal drinks to those who wanted to spice up their days. Dinah even got in on the fun of doing themes with her flowers which was cool.

She surprised you one evening when she asked, “My friend is throwing a Halloween party, do you wanna come with me?”

You had no plans. You were just gonna hand out candy to the kids in your building when they started their yearly hunt for candy. “I’d love to.”

The night came and you put out a bag of candy and prayed some kid didn’t take it all, but oh well. And made your way to Dinah’s shop where the two of you had agreed to meet. When she saw you she smiled widely, “You look fantastic!” You became shy but thanked her.

She was wearing a Wonder Woman costume and you said, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were actually her.”

She playfully shoved you and said, “Oh come on.”

“It’s true!” You leaned in conspiratorially, “I saw her once. She and the Justice League were doing some type of press thing and I happened to see her. Biggest shock of my life. Black Canary was there too.”

Dinah made a noise at the back of her throat and changed the subject to the party. You made it to Oliver Queen’s house which was a shock to you and the party was in full swing. Dinah introduced you to her friends and you all talked before the others peeled away to mingle with the other guests. You felt a little out of your element, but you felt better with Dinah by your side.

By the end of the night, the two of you had danced the night away and she was now walking you up to your apartment. “I had fun tonight, thanks for inviting me,” you told her as the two of you lingered outside your apartment door.

“I did too,” she leaned her head against the wall, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Me too,” your voice was soft. You didn’t want the night to end yet. “Do you wanna come in and watch Halloween themed movies? I have Hocus Pocus.”

“That sounds great actually,” she said as she followed you inside.

The two of you settled in on the couch and for the rest of the night that was where you stayed.

Three years later you and Dinah were still going strong. You had even installed a door between your two shops and renamed the business to reflect both of you. You had even learned that Dinah was Black Canary. Sometimes you couldn’t believe that this was your life now. That at the end of the day you had someone to come home to, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
